In Your Dreams
by Empress of Insanity
Summary: A TP fic. The reunion of Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten after they haven't seen each other for a year. They sleep over at this under water house of Capsule Corp. Pan gets into an adventure she never knew possible (Trunks finally sees the real Pan) COMPLETE
1. I miss you

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: I miss you  
  
I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...but you already knew that….enjoy and review!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Pan woke with a start. Her vision was hazy...all she could make out was her teacher slamming the ruler onto the desk and screaming at something.  
  
"Son Pan!! This is the third time this week you have fallen asleep at class. I'm sorry but it's time your father learned about this. You're usually a good student Pan. What happened?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Sese. I must've dozed off. I promise it will never happen again!!"  
  
Ms. Sese 'humphed' and walked over to Pan.  
  
"Pan...do you realize that was the same excuse you used last time...and the same promise?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. Please. This time!!" Pan begged  
  
"Ok. One last time and I will have no choice-  
  
She was interrupted when the bell rang and Pan fled out of the classroom. What was wrong with her? It was easy to tell. Pan was depressed. Of course she never showed it. She had had a small crush on Trunks since she was thirteen. Here she is now, four years later...and she didn't have a small crush on Trunks, she loved him. Pan was sick of it. One day, she would be totally in love with him and he would do something to make her feel like the least important thing on earth. Then, when she was sure she was over him, he would do something to make her fall head over heels in love with him again. It's like he knew what she was feeling...and playing with her heart. She hadn't slept most of the nights. She spent them walking in the park...thinking and crying. Which was the reason Pan always fell asleep at school.  
  
Pan was so angry with herself. Enraged she punch the wall of the school and her fist went right through to bricks.   
  
"Oops...oh kuso! I forgot about my saiya-jin strength."  
  
She ran really fast away from the school so no one see it was she that made the hole in the wall. Pan glanced back at the school to make when 'smack!' right into another person.  
  
Surprised by the impact, Pan fell backwards. The guy didn't even move an inch.   
  
"What the hell?" Pan looked up. It was Trunks! ( who else? )  
  
"Oh! Gomen Pan...I was just on my way to pick you up but I had some traffic."  
  
'Oh great!' Pan thought. Trunks was only two years older than she. He looks so hot! Why did I have to fall in love with him!! Why him?? Out of all people. First of all, he would never like a girl like me...I'm not feminine, or a bimbo. Well, I am like a sister to him. I'm probably one of his closest friends. Shouldn't that be enough? Oh I love him! I have for four years...and I think he loved me once too. I dunno. Trunks was such a mystery. She knew that if he ever did love her,he would be good at hiding it and wouldn't tell anybody, not even Goten.  
  
  
Trunks held out a hand to help Pan up and she took it. Damn she looks sexy. Aye! Don't be a baka! Pan never liked you that way. And besides, Gohan would kill you. Trunks shrugged the issue off, like he always did. But he couldn't help but think how great she looked. Pan was one of his closest friends, he knew he could tell her anything. Could he be getting feelings for her? This he couldn't shrug off. It was still undecided. His thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful voice he often heard. The voice of the girl he thought he loved one year ago...and he knew she loved him too. Yet he denied...being too scared of the fact that Pan was her own person. So, he played with her feelings and thought he fell out of love with her...until now.   
  
"Why are you picking me up from school again?" Pan asked as she dusted herself off, also trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
Trunks went back to his usual self. "Oh, Bra had the idea of you and Goten sleeping over at our house. Said she needed to feel 'the good old times' again."   
  
Trunk's blue eyes softened. "I think I need those times again too. Pan...we've grown apart. We never have those long talks we used to have anymore. We were like brother and sister, but now we're like strangers.  
  
Pan looked down as she felt her face become scarlet. She could almost feel his beautiful, blues eyes pierce into her soul. She knew, he knew what she was thinking. He missed her, and she missed him too. They were longing for each other. They never knew they had a special bond, a special passion. If they weren't too afraid to confront each other...they could surpass a love they never imagined possible.  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't need to hear an answer. He knew what Pan was thinking.  
  
Both of them just stood there, not speaking to each other. The bright sun was pounding hard on them since it was the beginning of summer. The trees rustled with the light breeze, the birds sang, the crickets chirped every sound except the two of them speaking.   
  
Trunks was the first to break the silence, sounding as cheerful as possible. "So what do you say...are you up to it? I think Goten's already at my house."  
  
Pan looked up, grateful for this recovery. "Sure. Can you drop me off at my house first so I can get some extra clothes?"  
  
"I believe that was the plan." Trunks said, leading the way to his black mustang.  
  
"Hey! Cool car. It's new?" Pan said as she hopped in.  
  
"Yep. Got it just two days ago." Trunks started the engine and screeched off. They tried to act as if nothing had happened. The rest of the day was cheerful and happy. But Pan wasn't aware of the adventure that was about to come. She was going to dive headfirst into trouble she never imagined could happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think for my first time...and my first chapter? I know a lot's happening between Trunks and Pan. Don't worry, they'll lighten up soon. Waiting for that adventure I was telling you about? It's coming. I hope I'm not out doing myself. ^_^  



	2. The good old times

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 2: The good old times.  
  
Ok! Here's chapter two. Enjoy and review!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Trunks stopped the car in back of the Brief's residence. It hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Wow. I'm so glad to be here again." Pan said looking over the premises.  
  
The mansion hadn't changed. The backyard was still big and beautiful with flowers beds on the edges. Pan remembered playing there a lot as kids. Then right next to the yard was the swimming  
pool. The mansion was still the same only with a new shade of white paint...and the windows were still light blue. Their property still had it's privacy,  
with a couple of trees surrounding it and being far away from the city. The air still had that misty silence when it wasn't filled with fog from sparring  
and loud tempers from saiya-jins. Yeah, Pan definetely needed this taste of the 'good old times' alright. If this had made her feel so good, imagine how she   
would feel inside of the house.   
  
"Hey wanna go spar later? It's been so long. Have you gotten stronger?" Trunks asked it anticipation.  
  
Pan snapped out of her dreams and smirked at Trunks  
  
"Sure, I'm really gonna kick your ass! FYI (for your information) I've been training a lot with Goten. I haven't forgotten my Saiya-jin side."  
  
"So I've heard. Well, I'll see what you've got soon enough." Trunks playfully punched Pan in the shoulder, which would have made a normal human being fall over.   
  
They're heads turned quickly to a screaming, blue haired, teenager, followed by an ecstatic Goten.  
  
"Pan!!! Oh Kami it's really you!" Bra ran and forced Pan in a fierce hug.  
  
"Of course it's me baka! Has it been that long?" Pan pulled away and looked at Bra's face. "Oh Kami it-it really has been long hasn't it!"  
  
Both started screaming and hugging each other. They haven't seen each other for a year, which seemed like eternity for them.   
  
Trunks and Goten just punched each other's shoulder and briefly hugged. They looked at the girls and started laughing. 'Women' they thought.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After catching up with everything....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yeah right! " Pan had her eyes wide open.  
  
"Yup...and I pushed him right into the lake!" Bra made a gesture of pushing someone.  
  
"Ha! I would've beat him up!" Pan started punching the air  
  
Trunks and Goten looked disgusted. They weren't about to sit around all day in the living room listening to how the girls dumped all their former boyfriends. Goten was kind of interested though. He had his eye on Bra for some time now. Now he knew what NOT to do if he and Bra ever got in a heated argument   
  
Trunks started whining. " C' mon guuuyys...lets do something. It's getting late."   
  
Pan turned her attention to him. "Yeah, lets go somewhere fun!"  
  
"How about Las Vegas...we're old enough this time. Unlike last time we had to sit around all day" Bra suggested.  
  
"Nah. Too far." Trunks said  
  
Goten's eyes lit up. "What about the amusement park!"  
  
"Noo Goten. I really want to do something more special than that. We haven't seen each other in a year!" Pan slumped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
After much thought, Trunks remembered something.  
  
"How about we stay in a little house under the ocean!"  
  
Everyone looked at Trunks and sweat dropped, even Goten. But that didn't stop the mischievous grin on Trunk's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What is the famous mysterious Trunks up to this time? (you should already know by that summary I gave you) well...find out in chapter three, which might take a while to write. :-p   
  
  
  



	3. A love crushed between pounding bricks

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 3: A love crushed between pounding bricks  
  
Hi people...I didn't exactly plan to write this chapter, so please don't mind if it is a little rushed.  
  
Here's chap three! Enjoy and review  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone looked at Trunks and sweat dropped...even Goten.  
  
"Umm Trunks, are you feeling okay?" Pan felt his forehead   
  
Trunks looked at Bra...surely she had to remember. "Come on Bra...think, you have to remember it."  
  
Bra looked at Trunks. Something had to be going on in that purple haired head of his. Then, all of a sudden she remembered.   
  
"Oh ya!" Bra slapped her head. Now she remembered.  
  
Goten went over and sat next to Bra. "Yes, can you please tell me what he is talking about?"  
  
"Geez, it's about time you figured it out." He turned to Pan."You can take your hand off my forehead now." Trunks said  
  
"Oops...hehe" Pan blushed.  
  
"Ok" Bra started to explain. "About a year ago ( Pan and Goten missed a lot ) my mom created a new product for Capsule Corp. It was a house actually built under water.  
  
Pan and Goten gaped. "Are you serious? That's so cool!"  
  
Bra continued. "It has everything you need...like a regular house, only underwater. There's oxygen of course so we can breathe, a few extra advanced machinery and...and you just have to see it to understand! It's amazing!"  
  
"If it's so amazing, then how come now one's ever heard of it?" Pan asked  
  
Trunks cut in. "Well, it took so long to make, and my mom found it very expensive. We only found the time and money to make one...and that one is all ours. She didn't want to open it to the public so it would be less confusing. She still has it, and we can spend the weekend over there."  
  
"It sounds cool and all, but we're just going to spend the whole weekend there? Sitting around doing nothing?" Goten asked  
  
"Of course not." Bra said "We have lots of underwater activities. The house does have a TV and computer. We can go scuba diving. It is the ocean, and if we ever get bored...it's right there at the beach."  
  
"And there's lots of food right?" Goten had to ask  
  
"Enough questions! Let's go already...I wanna see this thing." Pan stood up "Which ocean is it in anyway?"  
  
"The one closest to us." Bra said  
  
"So let's get going! All our things are packed. Let's fly over there."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
They were flying to the beach and Pan was flushed. Trunks was in the lead with Goten behind him carrying Bra. She could fly, but she needed more practice. Pan was flying behind them and didn't mind at all. She needed time to think. Bulma was driving a fast car below them. She needed to show them how to operate the machinery, and Bulma was the only one who could control the submarine that brought them down to the elevator, which brought them down to the house.   
  
Pan still wasn't completely over Trunks. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she was still in love with him. Why? Is it a sign? Maybe the guardian angels are preventing her from getting over him as a sign that they were meant to be together. Yeah right. If so, then why is it so painful?' Pan blasted faster.' She couldn't take it. 'I hate love, I swear I will never love again. And it's your entire fault Trunks! Thanks to you I don't think I will ever be happy. That's it, I've had it. I'm over you Trunks. This time, for good.' Pan thought to herself. Yup, she had DEFINETELY gotten over him.  
  
All of a sudden, Trunks's vision became blurry. He almost dropped his bag and started flying in zigzags.   
  
Goten snapped out of flirting with Bra and noticed Trunks. "Yo Trunks! Are you okay?!"  
  
Trunks started to regain himself again...his vision was coming back. But the stressed pain in his heart didn't fade, and he couldn't help but feel that Pan wasn't as close a friend to him as before. Like a part of her had broken away from him...and he couldn't stand it. This was the same feeling he had a long time ago, before Pan went away. He always felt this when Pan got over him. It felt like hard bricks smashing his heart over and over and over again. It always made him collapse. Since Pan had been away, he hadn't felt it much. Only a few times. He went to the doctor but no one could figure it out. He was still young and strong and perfectly healthy. 'Not again! It must be Pan.' He thought. Every time she fell OUT of love with him. He tried to avoid it by flirting with her. Then she would fall in love with him and the pain would go away. He knew it was a bad thing to do...but he was confused.It was the only solution he could think of so far. He couldn't take her love just yet.   
  
Another pound came. Then another. The smashing was hard to bare.  
  
"Ahhhh...erhh!" Trunks groaned and slowed down. He couldn't let Goten, Bra, or Pan see him this way. It would ruin their trip. 'Damn...Pan was really mad at him this time.' He was panting and sweat swelled up in his hair. Goten caught up with him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten and Bra asked in unison. Pan was still behind  
  
"Uhh...heh heh...nothing. Just...umm...just a little gas that's all." Trunks scratched the back of his head.  
  
Goten and Bra sweat dropped. "Uhh ok Trunks...whatever...you say." Goten said. He flew in back of Trunks again to have privacy while flirting with Bra.  
  
'Ugh. I have to think about this later.'   
  
He heard a honk from the car his mom was driving below, the signal that they were almost there.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
There's the chapter. I feel sorry for Trunks. Just give in and admit your love to Pan already!! Oh wait. I'm the one writing the story….hehe. ::sweat drop:: If you were wondering what the title of this chapter meant...now you know. The hard core adventure is coming up soon. Be here for the next chapter where they see the under water house. ^_^  
  



	4. New technology

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 4: New technology   
  
Here's chap 4. Enjoy and review! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Summer sure is hectic! Please tel me if you think it's too short.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. The sun was blaring hot and the sand beneath her feet were burning. She tried to look up at the sky for Trunks but was about to get blinded.  
  
"What is taking them so long??? With their flying speed, they should've been here by now!" Bulma straightened her blouse and patiently leaned on the side of her, car tapping her foot.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Trunks gained speed. The others behind him were growing restless. Pan caught up with him  
  
"Are we there yet?" Pan shouted above the wind.  
  
'Oh great...here is the cause of all my pain. Oh well, it is half my fault, I should make up my mind soon shouldn't I. I have to tell her someday. Ahh I don't have it in me. Please Pan,I really hate to hurt you, just wait a little bit longer. I have to straighten out my feelings. I'm going crazy.  
  
"Trunks? Are you ok?" Pan was trying to catch up with the speed Trunks just took on. He had blasted even faster and was staring straight ahead.   
  
"We're almost there." Trunks said on a nonchalant tone.   
  
  
Bulma heard something in the air. She looked up...it was them. "About time." Bulma waved her hands in the air started to jump up and down. She couldn't wait to show them her product. "Over here guys! Over here!" She screamed.   
  
Trunks saw his mother and started to levitate down. The rest followed and landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
Bra started to fix her hair...it became fizzy from the wind. She was wearing nice dark jeans and a white halter top with matching white sandals.  
  
Goten licked his dry lips. He hadn't flown that fast in a while. He was wearing green baggy pants and a bright orange t- shirt that said "Live to fight" on the back.   
  
Pan was wearing dark green shorts with her usual red t- shirt that stopped short. Which showed her belly button. Pan also adjusted her famous orange bandanna on top of her head. She bent down to tie the shoe laces on her sneakers.  
  
Trunks was wearing dark blue baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He walked up to his mom and smiled.   
  
"Ok mom, lead the way."  
  
They walked along the beach until Bulma threw a capsule on the water. It was a submarine.  
  
"Okay...we just take this submarine to the underwater elevator. Don't worry. The elevator is pressurized with air so u will be comfortable and so that no water will come in." Bulma explained. "You guys will take the elevator down to the water house. You can reach me anytime because I put a communicator down there...understand?"  
  
Bra spoke up. "Umm, wait...didn't they use elevators like this...to build the Lincoln Bridge or something? And when they used these kinds of elevators to go down, they became crippled or something because the pressure was to much."  
  
"Yeah" Trunks said. "But that was the past Bra, things are a lot more advanced now."  
  
"I know that, but you never know." Bra just let it slip and followed the rest to the submarine  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
There were no windows in the submarine so they all just sat and waited while Bulma drove it to the elevator.   
  
When they reached it. Bulma lowered the sub to that it was level with the elevator. One push of a button and a waterproof tunnel from the sub stretched out to the elevator and pressurized. Don't you just love technology.   
  
Bulma glowed with pride. "Okay guys, just walk through this tunnel until you come to a vault. Just turn the lock and it will automatically turn on all the electricity in the house plus activate the elevator. Now you might feel it a little hard to breathe at first but it's completely normal, you'll adjust."   
  
After getting horror looks from both Bra and Pan, Bulma rushed all the teenagers into the tunnel and assured them that she would be in contact at all times if there is a problem.   
  
All of them walked into the tunnel and stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't believe what they saw...  



	5. Just follow the arrows

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter Five: Just follow the arrows  
  
Hey sup!!! Here is chap 5. Enjoy and review!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
They stepped into the tunnel and couldn't believe what thet saw...  
  
The whole tunnel was made out of some bullet proof glass. The four teenagers were left in shock.  
  
Since it was glass, you could see the whole ocean. They weren't that far down so it wasn't as dark. There were probably hundreds of fish they saw swimming around, different colors, different species. Even some sharks swam their way!  
  
  
"Whoa" Pan managed to breathe out.  
  
Trunks smirked "Yep. And this is only the beginning"  
  
  
They did as Bulma told them to and started walking. It wasn't long, maybe only a block's length.  
  
Nobody spoke. It was so quiet under water. They all got the feeling that if they said one word...they would break the mist and silent magic of the beautiful surroundings. The only sound being made was the "clanking" of their feet on the steel floor.   
  
This wasn't dull at all. Stepping into this was like stepping into a spectacular garden.  
  
Colors were surroundng them from the fish. It wasn't crowded or anything but you could see schools of fish dancing around. Blue, violet, red, yellow, green, orange were the colors they saw so far. Who ever knew fish could be so vibrant?  
  
As they were nearing the vault door, their breathing started to get heavier.  
  
"Oh man, I'm having trouble breathing...are we walking deeper or something?" Goten asked frantically.  
  
"Remember what my mom said? We just have to get used to it." Bra answered.  
  
  
"Okay, here's the vault" Trunks said. "All we have to do is turn this wheel here, and it will automatically stabilize all the lights, air, and electricity.  
  
"Yeah yeah Trunks. We already heard that stuff from your mom. Can you guys open the vault already?!?!" Pan demanded.   
  
"Okay! Keep your head on Pan" Goten said. "Yeah Trunks, I'll get this open."  
  
Goten walked to the vault and tried to turn the wheel.   
  
"What?" Goten panicked. "It won't budge!" He tried to turn it again.  
  
  
"Oh please." Bra waved her hand to push the subject away. "Stop kidding around."  
  
"It really won't turn! I think it's stuck!" Goten said  
  
Trunks gave a weird look at Goten and went up to help him. They tried to turn it with all their might.  
  
"Oh my god" Trunks panicked as well. "He's right...it won't turn!"  
  
"Oh come on" Pan said without worry. "You guys are SUPER SAIYA-JINS! Why don't you jast blast it open?"  
  
"Do you know what blasting it open will do?" Trunks said. "We could all be-"  
  
"Geez. C'mon Pan. Never let a guy do a girl's job." Bra interrupted  
  
"Yeah." Pan said. "Shall we?"  
  
Bra and Pan walked up to the vault and tried to turn it. The guys spoke up when the girls failed to do so.  
  
"You see?" Goten said. "We told you. Oh geez...what are we gonna do now? We're stuck. Oh no, can we reach Bulma from here? What are we gonna do?"  
  
Goten and Trunks started panicking. They were frantically looking for another way in.  
  
"What if we run out of air in here or something? I don't remember my mom putting a communicator in here!" Trunks started to lose color in his face.   
  
Bra and Pan suddenly looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"What now? There's nothing to smile about you know." Trunks appointed crossing his arms.  
  
Bra and Pan stiffled a laugh as they started to turn the vault wheel the other way that they have been turning it before. It opened like a charm.  
  
Trunks and Goten both sweat dropped. "What?!?!" They both said in unison.  
  
Trunks spoke up, well... he tried. "Hey-" "But-" "I-" How-?" All the color came back to his face. All the red color at least.   
  
Pan and Bra doubled over. They were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off!  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I...hahaha...can't believe you guys...hahaha...didn't get that...hahahahaha!" Pan laughed  
  
"You mean you both knew? This whole time? How could you? How were we supposed to know?" Goten asked all at once.  
  
Still rolling on the floor laughing, Bra pointed to something that answered all of Goten's questions.  
  
It was an arrow on top of the vault pointing to which way they should turn the wheel.   
  
"Just follow the arrows." Bra said  
  
Trunks and Goten sweat dropped again while Pan and Bra were still gagging with laughter. This was priceless...  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
A little later...when everyone calmed down...  
  
  
  
"Okay! Okay geez." Trunks was still a little red. "Can we forget about this and take the elevator down already? The wonderful house is waiting you know."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bra said. "Let's go."  
  
They all walked into the elevator.   
  
"Don't think we'll forget that easily." Pan said as she passed Trunks inside.  
  
"Yeah sure, once you see the house...you'll forget all about it." Trunks said.  
  
  
The elevator looked just the same as the tunnel. With glass walls and a steel floor. Only there was a speaker on the top and some buttons near the door.  
  
When the elevator door closed. They heard a machinery woman's voice from the top speaker.  
  
It said. "Welcome. Please enter password." In a non-chalant tone.  
  
Trunks then typed in the password on the keyboard with all the buttons.  
  
"Are those supposed to be letters?" Pan asked. She peered curiously over Trunks's shoulder at keyboard.  
  
"Nah." Trunks said. "They're kind of like symbols. If my mom had put these houses on sale...every elevator like this would have a special code in order to operate."  
  
"Password confirmed"  
  
With that...the elevator bulted and started to levitate down slowly.   
  
Bra leaned on to the wall for support. She wasn't used to this.  
  
Goten decided to flirt with her some more, so he went over to the other side of the elevator to talk to her. (this was a wide elevator)  
  
Which left Pan and Trunks to have a conversation of their own. And with every emotion going on in them...it could only lead to trouble...  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Ohhh sorry to cut this story short but my eyes hurt! Hehe. But don't worry, I'll come up with another chapter soon, I hope! =D I just need some inspiration  
  



	6. Logic over love

Logic over love  
  
  
Here's the next chapter!!! omg..i can't believe how long it's been...about a yr since i added to this story...i hope i still got it in me '=X well read, review, and enjoy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan 'sighed' and leaned on the glass wall next to Trunks. He had hardly made eye contact with her since they landed on the beach. It was like he knew what she was thinking, and that he knew better to stay away from her.   
'Maybe i was being too hard on myself...it isnt Trunks's fault that i'm being so paranoid and infatuated. We used to be so close as friends, like brother and sister. And maybe that is all we will ever be...brother and sister...'  
  
Pan turned to gaze at Trunks...only to find that he was looking at her too! Trunks blushed a little and turned away. Pan felt intrigued and decided to play with his mind a little.  
  
"So Trunks" Pan chimed "I'm not the little girl i used to be ehh?" She half smirked and batted her eyes. She flipped her hair and moved a little closer to him so that he could feel her breath on his neck. She cocked her head to one side and raised her left eyebrow as if in a question mark.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trunks was alarmed...she was so close to him! He widened his eyes and looked down at her. She had a point though, Pan had blossomed in many ways.  
She had grown her hair longer, and combed it more often so that it shined and shown through that bandanna of hers. Her eyes didnt really have that bright, mischevious shine in them. They had a darker tone, as if she became more calm and mature. Her legs were shapely and more woman-like. Not as tomboyish and not full of scabs and scars. Her breasts had even grown a bit, and the curves in her body were smooth and hour-glass. Her lips were a bit fuller, and her cheeks now had a rosy complexion in them. Pan was getting older and more of a woman every day.   
  
He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. When he first bumped into her at her school, he hadn't really noticed. He was probably just too nervous and excited. He remembered all the times he had touched her accidentally, but then backed away quickly...as if the touch had burned him. He also remembered how Pan used to be a little brat and annoyed him all the time. But she seemed so different now. He remembered the long talks they used to have. He had seen how much she'd grown when Pan cried and cried to Trunks about her bad relationship with her boyfriend. He hadn't known how compassionate Pan had become then. He had held her, and rocked her softly while she cried. He was so jealous of her boyfriend before, but then wanted to protect Pan so that no one would ever hurt her again. Every time Pan was hurting, Trunks would feel it too...and it would leave him feeling depressed and alone.   
But he shrugged it off easily, like always. He stuck it in his mind that Pan was just like a sister. So instead of kissing her tears away and telling her how much he wanted her that night, how much he needed her, he punched her playfully and told her that she was strong and would find somebody else. And how she was being childish about crying over something so simple. It was the same situation now. Instead of telling Pan how much she'd changed and how much he'd want to hold her in his arms...he turned on some sort of defense mechanism and acted as an older brother. Trying to cover up love with logic.  
The dreamy look in his eyes had suddenly turned hard and cold. He looked at Pan once more and made a face.  
  
"Humph" Trunks managed to get out. "You haven't change so much...stop trying to flatter yourself. Your still a kid Pan and i can't believe you still have the stupid bandanna. When are you going to get rid of it? Sure your 'chest' has grown a bit...but still not as much. You should see my latest girlfriend. Absolutely beautiful!"  
  
The glare he got from Pan forced him to look away. He just pretended that he was disgusted with her and all of a sudden became very interested at the closest fish swimming around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan glared at him angrily. 'What did he just say?!' Her eyes blazed a fire and her body stiffened. She backed away from him immediately and turned away. She wanted to punch that disgusted look on his face so badly that she was actually hurting herself trying to keep her arm down.  
'THAT BAKA!! I can't believe he could say something like that. And then he even compared me to his latest girlfriend in a way. He has the nerve!!'  
  
But...all of a sudden, as fast as her anger rose...it faded into sadness. She turned away so that Trunks wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.  
'How could i be so stupid?? Of course Trunks would react that way! He doesn't care for me at all! Only as a sister.'  
Over the years Pan had hoped that the dramatic change in her would impress Trunks...and make him fall head over heels in love with her. But she was wrong. How could she be so blind? Trunks had so many girlfriends...and all of them so much prettier than she was. Here Trunks was, his mother being one of the richest and most famous incorporater in the world. He could have any girl he wanted..whether she was a ditz or not, as long as she was beautiful. And here Pan was, nothing but a playmate Trunks used to have when he was young..and now a simple country girl. She had gotten her hopes up too high when she caught Trunks looking at her. 'He was probably only comparing me to his other girlfriend!'  
She wiped a tear that started to stream down her face. 'No! I won't stand it! This is the last time Trunks will ever hurt me again. And do you know why? Because I will never fall for him again. Never! Ooo Trunks you baka...you're in for it now.'  
  
Pan nodded as if agreeing to herself. She almost hated Trunks right now...how could he do this to her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks kept looking at Pan. She had her back turned to him and he wondered why she was standing so stiff. Her head was bent down and she was holding her forehead with her hand  
'Oh Kami...what have i done?! ack! i've done it haven't i? Why do i always have to hurt her feelings like that! I didnt mean to sound so mean. Oh man maybe i should say sorry? I was just trying to be-'  
  
Trunks's thoughts were interrupted by a huge pressure in his chest  
  
"Oh kuso!" He said almost out loud. He was getting that feeling again. His heart was pounding and he almost doubled over. It was the same thing as when he was flying. His vision blurred and his knees weakened. He started to sweat and pant heavily. It was so hard to breathe, his heart was in major pain! He fell against the wall for support, clenched his fists, and shut his eyes tightly...waiting for it to pass. Pan must've been so angry with him.  
'Uuuugh!! why do i do this to myself!' All Trunks could do at the moment was hold his stomache to keep from gagging...and prayed to Kami that Goten, Bra, and especially Pan wouldn't notice him.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well how do u like it? u think im off to a fresh start? dont worry!! ill try my best to finish this story!! i promise  
  
please review! ^_^ 


	7. Oh the possibilities!

Oh the possibilities!  
  
Here ya go! Sorry if this seems a little whack...im feeling kinda sick and i might be paranoid. Read,review and enjoy! Read it slowly please...it may seem like a short chapter (they all do) but it took me forever to write!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
The only thing Trunks could do was pray to Kami that Goten, Bra, and especially Pan didnt notice him. Unfortunately, Kami had other plans.   
  
Bra felt someone's ki rise and nudged Goten in the ribs so he would acknowlegde it.   
  
"Do you feel that?" Bra wispered. "Something's wrong"  
  
"Yeah" Goten eyebrows knitted together and he and Bra looked in the direction of Trunks and Pan. Pan looked like she was having a headache, and Trunks looked like he was about to faint!  
  
"It looks like they've been fighting...Pan's ki is really high, and what's wrong with ne-chan?!" Bra ran over to her brother and started feeling his forehead. "Trunks are you sick or something??"  
  
Goten went over to Pan and looked down at her. He put his hand on her shoulder for some comfort.  
  
"What did Trunks do to you this time?" He said, half smirking. "I swear i'll knock his lights out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan smiled a bit. She knew Goten didn't mean it, but it was nice to know someone cared. She was busy contemplating over whether or not she should tell Goten about her whole situation when she heard Bra scream.  
  
"Oh Kami he's having trouble breathing! Ne-chan can you hear me?" Bra said and looked anxiously at Goten and Pan. She was fanning Trunks with her hands and eyeing Goten to give her a hand to keep Trunks from falling. He's kinda heavy ya know! Goten ran over to them immediatly and Pan's anger subsided. She ran over to them and tried to help.  
  
Since Pan wasn't angry at Trunks much anymore he started to feel better. He stood up straight and dusted himself off. He had cold sweat running down his face and was regaining his strength. He looked at all three of them ackwardly as they all awaited an explanation.  
  
Trunks stammered "Uh....heh heh, just gas, that's all!"  
  
Goten and Bra sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh Trunks....are you sure you don't need any Bepto Bismal or anything???" Goten said. "It works great with stuff like this."  
  
"Geez Trunks...what did you eat?!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. 'Oh great, why'd i get myself into this?'  
  
Then Bra started to whine about how Trunks should be on a diet, even if he did have a saiya-jin appetite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan was the only one who didnt fall for the story. She knew gas couldn't be why he was acting sick like this. It was kind of weird too...because it happened only when Pan was really really fed up with him.   
  
'Could it be that my anger and frustration is affecting Trunks as well? Only in a much worse matter? Nah! Of course not. That's a stupid idea.'  
  
All of a sudden the elevator julted to a stop. They were finally there!  
  
The woman-machine speaker came on again in a monotone voice...  
  
*Welcome. Thank you for choosing the Bulma Bloom's networking experience for underwater housing. Enjoy your stay!*  
  
Different elevator doors opened this time. It was on the opposite side from where they came in. They walked out and entered another sort of tunnel, only shorter and much different. The floor had a maroon colored carpet with matching wallpaper. There were small lamps hanging from the walls and a couple of pictures of sailboats along the hall. It looked very fancy.  
  
"Wow" Goten said "I'm already impressed"  
  
They walked in silence as they came to a yellow door with a small window which was the shape of a half moon.   
  
They were only a few feet away and Pan wasn't very impressed. "Nothing looks special to me so far...I hardly feel like we're underwater anymore. Hey...how come this door doesn't have a handle?"  
  
Just as Pan reached it, the door slid left automatically overlapping the wall with a 'swish' sound, now showing the interior of the house. All four of their mouths hung open.  
  
It looked amazing! The whole house was oval in shape so there were no corners and everything looked futuristic. The living room, which was to their far right, was huge with a big screen televison, black leather couches, plush white carpeting, and a table with a glass surface. The kitchen, was also huge, but it didn't even have a refrigerator (This worried Goten). Everything was stainless steel. There was a large table in the middle that could probably sit twelve people. There were only a few cupboards for food (Okay...Goten was really getting worried), and there was no stove (Okay...now Goten was hyperventilating!) .  
  
"Where's all the food in this joint?!" Goten whined. "And where would we cook it?? I'm so hungry I might just blast whatever food we have to warm it up!" All there was, was one microwave looking machine, which only had one button...and the button didn't have a number or anything on it.  
  
It was Trunk's turn to smirk again. He led them all to the kitchen and opened all the cupboards. All there was were jars and jars of tiny white pills.   
  
"What are these?" Pan asked, grabbing one of the jars. Trunks snatched it out of her hands and opened it.   
  
"Watch and learn little girl" Trunks said as he was getting a plate. Good thing Pan was too curious to even get angry at him for calling her that...or else that feeling would start again.   
  
Trunks took a plate and got the jar that had a label on it that said 'Chicken'. He put one pill on the center of the plate and set it in the microwave.  
  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Bra said, as she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes...but she was also curious and watched attentively.  
  
Trunks pushed that one button and one second later he opened the microwave door. When he took out the plate, there was a whole full cooked, roasted chicken!  
  
All of their eyes widened and Goten became ecstatic.   
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Incredible!"  
  
"Unbelievable!" All three of them said at the same time.  
  
Goten took the plate and started to gobble down the chicken. Bra stared at him. 'Wow...he must be hungry!'  
  
Trunks looked rather pleased with himself, however, Pan still looked doubtful.  
  
"Are you sure those pills are safe? I mean...has it been scientificly tested? Goten could be poisoned!" Pan said.  
  
Goten didn't stop eating...but he did slow down.  
  
"Of course it's safe! It wouldn't be here if it wasn't" Trunks said. Goten sighed in relief and started gobbling again.  
  
Bra looked at the rest of the jars. There were tons! Roast chicken, fried chicken, noodle soup, mee-yuk-gook, barbeque, beef, pork, rice, fish, and much more. There were even some jars for pastry and ice cream!  
  
They all waited until Goten was finished to explore the rest of the house.   
  
They walked through another hallway, similar to the one outside the house, to come across more rooms. There was a game room, full of aracade games with different lights and sounds...even a card table that would switch to a checker table, ping-pong table, air hockey table, and the table where you play with these little soccer players to shoot the soccer ball around.   
  
There was another room where there were no windows and everything was made of steel. The room was round, of course since the whole house was, and in the middle there was an opening where water came in and there was a metal ladder that led the way down.  
  
"What is this room for?" Pan asked as she walked into the room and peered down into the water. "Do you keep a pet whale here or something?"  
  
"Nah" Trunks waved off. He pushed a red button on the side which made some parts of the wall slide open to reveal underwater suits. "You wear these suits when going down there" Trunks said as he pointed to the suits, and then to the water. "If you climb all the way down, there's this huge water field where we can spar...and it's so cool! Trust me, you get like this weightless feeling, and you don't have to fly as much. It's difficult and it puts a test to your fighting abilites. There's even a machine to record your stats...to see how well you're doing. It measures your ki, power, strength, and enery that you convert. Really good for training.  
  
"Whoa" Pan breathed "I can't wait to try that!"  
  
On the very far end were the bedrooms. There were only two...each one being large and the same size. One bedroom had fluffly blue carpets and one king sized bed with white, comfy-looking bed sheets and lush pillows. On one side of the room, there was a large floor to ceiling mirror that made the room look even bigger! There was a red couch in the shape of a woman's lips. It must've been one of those couple kind of bedrooms. Pan cringed her face in disgust at that, while Bra eyed Goten dreamily. It had a walk-in closet and a desk on the far right with a very modern computer. On the opposite side of the bed was the bathroom. The bathroom had a full sized jacuzzi with a regular sized shower stall next to it, clear glass. All the bubble bath to last them a lifetime, some candles and everything was made of marble!  
  
The other bedroom was the same thing. Only alternated colors. The carpet was light blue and the couch was white. The bed sheets were red and the computer was the same. The bathroom had a different shade of marble however, and there were different smelling bubble baths.  
  
Each room (except the room that led to the training underwater field) had large circle shaped windows with satin material curtains.  
  
Everyone, even Trunks, seemed overwhelmed by this new world they were in. The only problem now was...who would sleep in which bedroom?  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Sorry to end it there!!! i'm gettin sleepy. Well wat do u think so far eh? cool huh...please review! I got that pill turning into food idea from a movie so please don't sue me! It'll take me a while to write the nezz chapter so please be patient. Thanx and c-yao for now! ^_^ 


	8. Goten's bad timing

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 8: Goten's bad timing  
  
kk here it iz…read, review, and enjoy! I know a lot of ppl are waiting for the action part but right now I'm working on the romance part. Don't worry it'll come soon! I hope u all know wat PMS means…  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Now the only question on everyone's mind was…who would sleep in which bedroom?  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Bra said. "Me and Goten got dibs on this first room! Hehe...see you guys later."  
  
Bra grabbed Goten by his arm and dragged him to the first room. She took a glance back at Pan and gave her a look as if she was apologizing to Pan for leaving her with Trunks. Goten just looked at Trunks as if begging him not to kill him for going with his younger sister.  
  
They went inside and practically slammed the door. Pan and Trunks immediately felt Goten's ki rise and hushed giggles from Bra.  
  
Pan and Trunks stood together in the hallway…each in silence as they thought about what had just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh my god' Pan thought 'I actually get to share a room with Trunks! No wait…this is horrible! I thought I was gonna get over that self-centered bastard. Ohh now what am I gonna do? Alright alright Pan just calm down. Be cool and don't let Trunks see how excited you are.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ohh great' Trunks thought 'I have to share a room with her? Man this is gonna be tough. I have to be careful of what I say. Or I might be killed! That incident in the elevator is enough. Maybe I should just admit that I love her…she's so pretty, and she's changed so much.' But a little voice inside of Trunks's head stopped him. 'No! That's a stupid idea. Pan is annoying and conceited. She nags too much and she's still a kid.'  
  
"Fine! Whatever" Trunks screamed out  
  
Pan gave him a look.  
  
Trunks looked back at Pan, hard. Like he was blaming her for something. "Looks like I have to share the room with you." And walked inside.  
  
'Errrh' Pan quickly gave him the middle finger behind his back. "I'm not contaminated or anything Trunks." And she walked in after him.  
  
Trunks felt a little twinge in his chest as Pan sat down on the couch. He turned and saw that Pan had her arms crossed stubbornly. She had her legs crossed too and she was looking away.  
  
Trunks sighed and sat down close next to her. "Alright I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean for it to sounds that way."  
  
Pan looked at him reluctantly "You've been so mean to me lately Trunks, I haven't done anything to you so why are you doing this to me?" Now she looked deeply into his eyes…searching for the truth.  
  
Trunks turned and gazed at a little red fish swimming near one of the windows. He hadn't realized how mean he had been acting. It was all his fault in the first place. If he hadn't been mean, he would never have all this pain inflicted on him. But he couldn't tell Pan he loved her. He just couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize it. It's just that…I haven't seen you in a while. Maybe I've forgotten how close we used to be. Maybe I'm just stuck too far in the past."  
  
"You're seriously sorry?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
'Wow' Pan thought 'That's never happened before.'  
  
"Yeah" She said "Maybe it really is because we haven't seen each other in a while. Maybe we just have to get used to each other you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Pan thought for a while, and then smiled wickedly. "Or it could be cause of PMS."  
  
"PMS?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Yep. Must be PMS huh?"  
  
"Yep. That's what I said."  
  
"So it's my time of the month?"  
  
"Yeah, your time of the month. Sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it really sucks."  
  
Pan giggled. It felt good.  
  
He looked at her. "You know what else sucks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that you have forgotten that I am MALE!"  
  
  
  
Pan doubled over with laughter. "Hahaha! Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Looks like you're gonna have to remind me every once on a while because I tend to forget!"  
  
Trunks laughed with her. And for a moment they were just sitting there, happy. Enjoying each other's company and being comfortable with each other's laughter.  
  
Pan gazed at Trunks, who was still laughing and thought about how good it would feel if she could only put her arms around him. To feel his soft skin, and to kiss his lips. To comb his lavender hair with her fingers. 'He smells so good. What shampoo does he use?'  
  
Trunks caught Pan looking at him and stopped laughing. She had some glow in her eyes. He gazed back at her, thinking about how goods friends they were…and wondering if they could be something more. 'Only one way to find out' he thought.  
  
Trunks leaned in slowly. Getting closer and closer to Pan's face, hoping to Kami that she wouldn't back away.  
  
Pan realized what Trunks was doing and leaned in also, hoping to kiss the lips that she had always longed for.  
  
They got closer and closer, still not touching each other…afraid that it would break the tense atmosphere. Their faces were inches away from each other, and for a while they just stopped…looking deep into each other's eyes, feel each other's breath, smelling each other's smell.  
  
The got even closer, until finally…  
  
  
  
BANG!  
  
Goten slammed open the door and beckoned Trunks and Pan to get up. "Let's go to the training room underwater you guys! I wanna see how radical it'll be!" And he left the room as quickly as he came in.  
  
Trunks looked awkwardly at Pan and backed away immediately 'Sigh…what was I thinking?'  
  
He got up and walked to the door.  
  
Pan just sat there, damning Kami for Goten's terrible timing. She stared at the ground, every hope in her heart washed away…still taking in on what was just happening.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at her, as disappointed as she was. Trying to hide it. "C'mon Pan, let's see what you've got."  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
  
  
I know it's short please don't kill meeee!!!! The next chapter is in a couple of days I PROMISE! =X 


	9. Romance in the cove

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 9: Romance in the cove ^_~  
  
Hehe..thank u all for da reviews u've given me! sOo inspirational. ^_^ well…here u go. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
They all came into the hallway at the same time. Pan and Trunks noticed that Goten had lipstick marks on the corners of his mouth…and Bra's hair was kinda disheveled.  
  
Bra grabbed Pan by the arm and dragged her ahead of the guys until they were out of earshot.  
  
"Oh my god Pan, Goten is soo cute! He's such a good kisser, I never noticed how hot he was until now." Bra giggled and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Eww, Bra you baka! I don't want to hear about my uncle like THAT!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Oops, sorry I forgot." They walked in silence for a while. "I'm also sorry for leaving you with Trunks like that, how did you guys do?"  
  
Pan didn't say anything about what happened. It was unfair that Bra had all the fun while Pan had to suffer like this. 'Oh I wish I could have at least kissed him a little! It could've really started something great for us.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks and Goten walked behind the girls.  
  
"Hmm" Trunks said. "I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
"Man, Bra sure is a good kisser."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot."  
  
"Yeah it's alright. But if you ever hurt her I swear I will kill you!"  
  
Goten playfully coward off. "Ok ok! I promise I'll treat her with the best I have."  
  
"Haha ok. And wipe that smudge of lipstick off your face."  
  
Goten blushed and wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his t-shirt.   
  
They got into the room and Trunks pushed the red button by the wall. The hidden doors slid open revealing the water suits and masks. They all put them on over their clothes, which was a little difficult. Especially for Goten and his baggy shorts.   
  
Inside their masks they has little communication devices…so they could talk in or out of the water.  
  
"Hahaha! I'll race you guys down there!" Goten exclaimed and climbed down the ladder.  
  
"Hey! Goten no baka…that's not fair!" Trunks raced down after him. Pan and Bra rolled their eyes. 'Sigh…boys will be boys'.  
  
Bra climbed down the ladder first, with Pan close behind her. When they got down, there were two slides in which they had to go in.  
  
"Great" Pan said "which one did they slide down?"  
  
They heard Trunks and Goten yelling at each other from the speakers in their masks.   
  
"Hey guys!" Bra screamed into the mini microphone "which tube did u slide down?!" They heard some static when Trunks came on.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai, I forgot about you."  
  
Bra put her hands on her hips "Gee thanks Ne-chan! I feel so special"  
  
"Haha, Well…if u want to go to the training underwater place, take the left slide. But there's this underwater cove u can explore also. Take the right slide for that."  
  
"Whoa, cool." Pan said. Since all the speakers were connected, everyone can hear what the other person is saying.  
  
…Some static "Yo Trunks! Where did you go??" Goten was frantic  
  
Trunks responded "I went down the left slide u baka! I thought you wanted to see the training area?"  
  
"I do! But you never told me which slide to slide, and besides, I didn't want to lose the race."  
  
Pan, Bra, and Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
Ehh nevermind…this place is cool! You didn't tell me about this place man….I……think you should……here…."  
  
"Dammit Goten your fading!" Trunks said. "One of you girls go after him, he might hurt himself."  
  
"I'll go!" Bra shrieked and was raising her hand.  
  
"Be my guest." Pan said, and stood back as Bra got into the right slide.  
  
"Whooo hoooo…….!" Bra slid fast. Her yell of delight faded as she got deeper in.  
  
'Damn I wonder what she's yelling about…it's only a slide.  
  
Pan got into the left slide and pushed herself down. Suddenly there was a big 'whoosh' and Pan was sliding down incredibly fast. Water was running so her suit didn't stick to the surface. It reminded her of those water slides they have at amusement parks. Now she knew why Bra was screaming. The tube was black so she couldn't see anything. There were many twists and turns and all Pan tried to do was look at her feet. She was going so fast that her head almost hit the sides when the direction changed. Pan shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't take it…dizziness was taking over her. Just when she thought it wouldn't end, she splashed into the cool water.  
  
Pan opened her eyes then, and it took her awhile to regain herself. When her vision came back…her mouth gaped in amazement. It looked like she was in a gigantic, transparent cube. There was glass surrounding the area. Just like the elevator, only much bigger. Lots of training space. One side of the cube was not transparent though. It was the wall where all the meters were. She looked down and saw Trunks pressing the buttons on it, trying to set and reset different things. She doved downward and started to swim to him. Her ears popped as she was getting deeper, there was a lot of pressure. She looked back up at where she came from. The surface of the water was probably yards away now.   
  
She slowly swam up behind him and touched his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't wince away. Sometimes he would push off, like the touch had burned him or he acted like Pan was diseased. Other days he was open to her touch, and comfortable with it…like now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw Pan. She was smiling and pointed to the machine he was working on with a curious look on her face. As if she didn't want to say anything because she knew Bra and Trunks would hear.  
  
"This" Trunks began "is the meter which shows how much ki and energy we use. It reads it in numbers, so it's good for improving-  
  
"I don't want to hear about the machine" Pan cut him off with a sly grin on her face "let's fight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Let's fight!" is what Bra and Goten heard on their speakers.   
  
"Well, looks like they're starting." Bra said  
  
"AwWw! I wanted to fight tOoOo!"   
  
"No! This is much more romantic Goten sweetie." She batted her eyes at him, took his arm, and dragged him to follow her as they swam into the cove.   
  
Goten followed her reluctantly. 'Damn, she always gets me when she does that!'  
  
The cove was huge! They both had to swim very deep to get there. There were many colorful plants and fish, and it had an eerie silence to it. Like cave full of water. The walls looked like they were made of crystals, so it shone and shimmered as they passed.   
  
Bra swam up to it and touched the crystal. "Wow…Goten this is incredible."  
  
"Yeah." Goten whispered. "Come on…it looks like there's more."  
  
The swam deeper and deeper until it was open water again. They saw the surface of the water and swam up to it. When they got out, it was even more exhilarating then the cove. It was like a private island.  
  
"Wow" Goten whispered. "Bulma could have made a lot of money with this kind of product on the market."  
  
They both took off their masks and sat side by side on the sand…looking down into the silvery water of which they had came.  
  
"Goten…can I ask you a question?" Bra said soflty, as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
He put his arm around her, drawing her close. "What is it?"  
  
"What is it that you like about me?" She looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. He looked back into her turquoise ones.  
  
"I think you're the most beautiful, most astonishing girl in the world."  
  
Bra's face broke into anger and frustration. She pushed Goten away and got up immediately. First she started to walk quickly. Pounding the earth underneath her feet the hardest she could. Then she broke into a run, unshed tears threatening to stream down her cream white cheeks any moment.  
  
Goten caught up to her without effort. "What is it Bra?? Why are you so upset? Was it something I did?? Something I said?!"  
  
Bra stopped abruptly and spun around to face him, causing Goten to halt to a stop or else he would crash right into her.  
  
"Oh no Goten!! Everything you said was FINE! Just fine." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. "I thought you would be different Goten, but no…you're just like every other guy that has hurt me before!"  
  
She turned to run again, but Goten took hold of her shoulders and faced her. "Please Bra, I love you very much…I don't want to lose you. Tell me what I've said or done wrong…please." His eyes were pleading, and it looked like he was about to cry as well.  
  
"Then tell me…did you only go for me for my looks?? EVERY guy that I have been with tells me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm sick of it! They always go for my looks! Not even stopping to think about my personality. It makes me feel like…like such a bimbo. Or a…a play girl." sobbing now, it was hard for her to speak. "No one knows, or even cares about the real me. They just like to have a hot girl on their side to show off to their friends."  
  
"Oh Bra" Goten whispered. He hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head. "You didn't give me a chance to finish." He looked down at her, looked into her eyes as he told her the truth. "I also love you because you're amazing. You're so fun to be around, and so romantic. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You've been a true friend to me since we were little, and I think I'm definitely in love with you Bra. I'm so comfortable around you…kissing you takes my breath away. I love the sound of your voice, the smell of your hair. Your smile makes me melt and the room brightens whenever you enter. I love you, and only YOU…not your looks."  
  
Hearing those words meant the world to Bra. No one had ever said them to her. She loved Goten so much…but she didn't need to say it. Her eyes spoke all that her heart was feeling.  
  
Goten wiped the tears away with his hand, and ever so gently…they kissed in the island mist.  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Continuation soon !!! 


	10. Underwater battle

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 10: Underwater fight  
  
oOkai here ya go !! I know I don't update much..but mai life's been sOo busy that it's been kinda hard…but I'm DETERMINED to complete this fic….haha oOkai. Read, review, nd enjoy ! sorry if it's short… oOo and thanx to mystic gohan for inspirin me to continue…his fics r good !! sOo go and read them !!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Trunks laughed playfully at Pan's childish determination. "Silly little girl…you really think you can beat the great and powerful Trunks-kun?"  
  
Pan scowled and spun into a kick, right at his face. Trunks blocked it using his arm, hardly flinching.   
  
"Is that all you've got Pan-chan?"   
  
"Oh please…I'm just warming up." She said with a smirk  
  
She faked a blow at his nose with her palm…only to come around with another kick. It was hard for her to keep her stance, since they were both floating underwater. But Trunks seemed to have no problem at all.  
  
She punched and kicked…only to be blocked one after the other.  
  
Out of breath she stopped and looked at him astonished. "Have you done this before??"  
  
"Nope" he lied.  
  
Then Pan did a front flip and kicked him right on his head, sending him crashing deeper into the water.   
  
It was so dark deep underwater that Pan couldn't see anything.  
  
"Trunks?" she said out loud, waiting for a response. When she didn't hear any…she decided to swim down and look for him.   
  
She swam deeper and deeper…the water getting colder, and darker as she went. It was utter silence, and she couldn't help but be a little creeped out. Then, out of nowhere she sees a bright light coming straight at her. Her eyes widen as she realizes it's a power ball.  
  
Pan dodges it and does a back flip in the process. She sees Trunks coming straight at her from upside down.  
  
"Ahhh! Trunks you baka!!" she screams and kicks him in the balls.  
  
"Ugh!" Trunks face twisted in pain "No fair! No hits under the belt!"  
  
Pan started laughing. "Hahaha! It your fault! You surprised me…now let's go back to the top, its way to dark down here." She started to swim back up.  
  
"Aw, afraid of the dark little girl?" Trunks said to her back.  
  
Pan turned around and scowled. "Why do you keep calling me that Trunks? I'm not a little girl!!"  
  
"Yes you are… you always will be to me. You're silly, immature, and nothing but a petty teenager." Trunks then swam past Pan and started to swim back up as well. But Pan grabbed both of his ankles and pulled him down hard. She gave him a hard left hook, right as his face. She got so angry, that she started to blurt everything out without realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Damn Trunks. I seriously don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Haven't you noticed how I've tried to get your attention? I've been watching you for the past three years…and every single time you always find ways to hurt me! Can't you see what you do to me Trunks? Can't you see? I'm hurting inside…and calling me little girl and treating me like one doesn't help me at all! I'm trying to grow…trying to move on…but YOU WON'T LET ME!"  
  
In that instant, Pan turned super saiya-jin…blasting bright light and energy throughout the dark waters. The machine to keep track of the training area started getting out of control. Pan's strength and ki grew almost 12 times than ordinary…even for a saiya-jin. The scale was smoking  
  
"Oh kuso!" Trunks screamed, as he ducked his head to dodge one of Pan's high energy blasts. "Alright alright! I'm sorry Pan! I won't call you a little girl anymore! Just calm down."  
  
"Oh you think that's it?!" Pan screamed. She was out of control, blasting one energy ball after the other in any direction as long as it would hit Trunks. "No that's NOT it Trunks. Why would I obsess over being called a little girl? That's not the real problem Trunks. As smart as you think you are…you always seem to overlook the real dilemma."  
  
She stopped throwing power balls and blasted straight at him. Punching and kicking all at once. She jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow before knocking him up with an uppercut. She was about to kick him right in the face when Trunks hand grabbed a hold of her foot. She looked at his face and realized he turned super saiya-jin as well.   
  
Both of them just floated there…one pair of turquoise eyes looking straight into the other identical pair. Both of them were angry, the energy coming from their bodies were astronomical. The surface of the water was crashing with waves. Bolts and screws started to fall off from the machine…the power was too much. Pan's leg was still inches from his face, and she was still trying to kick him. But the strength of Trunk's block was forcing her leg to shake. He finally got enough power to push her leg away. Almost instantly she came back at him, but Trunks grabbed her and put her into an arm-lock.  
  
"Pan are you out of your mind?! What's gotten into you? Why don't we get of here…and you can explain everything to me at the house. You can tell me your problems. C'mon…that's what friends are for." Trunks said soothingly. Both of them were out of breath.   
  
Pan's face twisted in a look of anger, hurt, and confusion. Hot tears started streaming down her face as she tried to break free from Trunk's grasp…but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Can't you see it Trunks? Can't you understand what I'm saying?" Pan said   
  
"What Pan….please tell me. What is it?"   
  
Pan said it so low…that Trunks almost didn't hear her. "I'm in love with you." She whispered.  
  
Trunks got startled and let go of her. Then Pan came straight at him again and started choking him.   
  
"Ack!! Paaaaaan!" Trunks could barely speak…he started to stutter as Pan tried to choke the living hell out of him. "If- you- love -me….then why-are-you-trying ..::cough cough::.. to kill mee!!"   
  
Pan eyes grew wide as she realized what she was doing. She let go of him and Trunks blasted her with a soft energy ball to knock her out. She fell out of super saiya-jin and started to sink down unconscious. Trunks turned back to normal and swam down to get Pan. He got a hold of her and started to swim back up. Her frail body was limp in his arms and her face was damp with cold sweat.   
  
"Damn Pan…what the hell got into you?" Trunks said to himself. When he got back up, he realized that the machine was blown up and everything was steamy. He heard some static...followed by Goten's worried voice.  
  
"Yo Trunks! What the hell is going on over there? Both of your ki's were sky rocketing!! Until Pan's ki just totally dropped…did you kill her?!"  
  
"Goten no baka…of course I didn't kill her. Get Bra and you guys come over to the training area. I'm gonna need help getting Pan up the ladder. Hurry!"  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*   
  
uh oh'z…wat happenz next?? To be continued…sorry ish sOo short !! 


	11. Morning glory

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 11: Morning glory  
  
bleHh....i have absolutely no inspiration nowadays...hope all of you think this chap is as good as my other wuns...^_^ thanx to all my readers our there for your great support !! Greatly appreciate `;D  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
  
Bra, Goten, and Trunks all helped carry Pan out of the underwater training area and into the living room. They set her down on the couch and Bra immediately started treating her wounds. Trunks was about to help but he felt something on his arm and realized Goten was dragging him out of the room and into the hallway. Goten gave Trunks a hard right hook to his face. Trunks stumbled sideways. Goten then grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall  
  
"What the hell did you do to my neice?!" Goten screamed at him.  
  
"Nothing man! She went crazy on ME! I had to knock her out or else she would've killed me!"  
  
Goten let go of Trunks and he fell to the floor. Trunks was exhausted from the battle as well, so he just sat there...contemplating on what to do next. Goten looked down at him for awhile before sitting down next to him. Goten looked at him long and hard. Trunks didn't even want to look back. He sat with his head in his hands.   
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered to Goten.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I understand...Pan has been kind of moody lately. What did she get all out of control on you for?" Goten said, trying to help his friend. Trunks head sank lower. "She said she's in love with me..."  
  
Goten sighed "Oh man...i saw that coming a mile away."  
  
Trunks's head snapped up. "You mean you knew all this time??"  
  
"Of course I did. I'm related to her...I could sense it. And it's been obvious for the past year...DUH!"  
  
Trunks looked down again. "Ugh how could I be so stupid?"  
  
It was Goten's turn to call Trunks a baka. "Trunks you baka ( `xP ) don't tell me you couldn't see it. I know you've felt it to. We all have. Pan is like something delicate on the outside....only waiting to explode on the inside. Looks like she exploded today. But all of us have known it...even Gohan. Whenever she was in love, we knew. Whenever she was hurting, we knew. You two have been playing at it for a while...even though you sometimes hurt each other, you stick with each other. You and Pan have a special bond, whether you like it or not. Just like you mom and Vegeta. You think they wanted to stay with each other when they first met?? Hell no...but love brought them together man, it's a special bond. All saiya-jins feel it. You may have found your mate.  
  
  
Trunks was astonished, He couldn't believe all this was coming from Goten. "You really think so?"  
  
Goten put his hands behind his head "Yeah man! Trust me."  
  
Trunks still looked skeptical, but decided all that Goten said had made sense...but he still couldn't decide. Did he really love Pan? After two years of being able to go out with any girl he wanted...he still didn't have anyone. Maybe all that 'bond' stuff Goten said was true. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what did you and Bra do in the underwater cove ehh?" Trunks asked as he nudged Goten in the shoulder.   
  
Goten blushed "....nothing"  
  
Both of them laughed, and they got up to go to the game room to get their mind off things.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Bra cleaned all of Pan's wounds, bandaged them, put packs of ice on her bruises, and a warm wet towel on her forehead. Pan stirred and blinked awake.  
  
"Oh my god...what happened to me?" She asked as she started to get up. Only to fall quickly back down from the pain in her chest.  
  
"Well...you beat the shit out of my brother and tried to kill him." Bra said with a smirk.  
  
Pan eyes widened. "I did?! Then how come I'm the one all beat up...where is he?"  
  
"Well...you probably exhausted youself out of anger and fully charged up. You burned all your energy trying to attack him...when all he was doing was blocking you. Then, according to Trunks...you tried choking him so he had to knock you out." Bra spoke casually...as if she was reading today's weather report.  
  
Pan closed her eyes. "Why would I wanna choke him?" Then her eyes opened and she sat straight up...only to fall back down..again...because she forgot she was injured. She slapped her own forehead. "Oh kami...now I remember!"  
  
Bra looked at her curiously "What?"  
  
"I confessed to Trunks that I was in love with him."  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"...yeah"  
  
"Geez Pan...after 2 years you finally told him. I think it's all for the better, now you have nothing to hide."  
  
Pan looked at Bra suspiciously "You mean to tell me that you knew??"  
  
  
Bra sat next to Pan and put her hand on her shoulder. "Duh! Pan...it's been kind of obvious. Me and Goten know you and him have been going at it for some time. But we just didn't want to interfere. Sheesh...you guys are both stubborn...that's what's wrong with you! You can't even admit your love to each other! Me and Goten have...and looked how well we turned out." Bra had a smug look on her face.  
  
"You mean he loves me too?"  
  
"Yeah! Can't you tell?"  
  
Pan's face twisted...she was still skeptical. "I don't know, he treats me like a little kid. He doesn't notice me at all and he can have any beautiful woman he wants. He could never love me."  
  
  
Bra took Pan's hand and spoke to her softly. "Trunks does love you Pan. Can't you see it in his eyes when he talks to you? Haven't you felt his heart...even when you were away? We all haven't seen each other for a year. Yet you and Trunks still have feelings for each other. You share a special bond. A bond between saiya-jins..no one can break it. When you're angry at him...he feels it. You have a special connection. Like a sense of understanding, without speaking."  
  
Pan looked at Bra, all misty eyed."Thanks...maybe you're right. It's just that...he acts like he doesn't care...so arrogant."  
  
"Of course! That's how my brother naturally is. Don't worry Pan just be strong. Hahaha..I think you would've whooped his ass hard today if he didn't have to knock you out!"  
  
  
Pan laughed and managed to get up and give Bra a big hug. "Thanks for everything Bra-chan...you're such a good friend."  
  
Bra smiled and hugged her back.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pan was exhausted. While Trunks and Goten played in the game room, her and Bra cooked some popcorn (Pan still was paranoid how food could come from little pills like that) and watched old movies. They also spoke about Bra's experience with Goten and what happened in the cove.  
  
"Awww...he really said all those things to you?" Pan eyed Bra enviously. "I wish I meant that much to Trunks."  
  
Bra sighed "Maybe you should get some sleep...it's 5 in the morning and you just fainted from a battle...go get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Pan smiled and followed Bra's advice. She headed for the bedroom while Bra volunteered to clean up. Pan was so sleepy...she had a hard time walking in a straight line. Her eyes were half opened and she lugged her self to the bedroom door. After fumbling with the door knob for a while..she got it open. She looked at the couch and thought of Trunks 'Ahh whatever, I'm sleeping on the bed...Trunks can have the couch.' She was too tired to change into pajamas...so she just stripped down to practically nothing and got in bed. It was so comfortable...and the bed was so big. Pan fell asleep immediately.  
  
----  
  
  
Trunks and Goten finished their last game of air hockey. Goten jumped up, victorious. "HA! I win again! Take that Trunks."  
  
They had been playing for a while and Trunks could hardly keep his eyes open. He was still a little depressed about issues with Pan. Goten noticed this and suggested Trunks should go to bed.  
  
"C'mon man." Goten said...as he gave Trunks a pat on the back. "I told you not to worry about it. Look we've had a long day. Pan almost killed you and it's 5 in the morning. Get yourself some rest...so that we can go swimming tomorrow!"  
  
Trunks chuckled and looked at Goten. 'He's like a kid...always thinking of something fun to do.' "Alright then" Trunks said half awake. "Good night Goten...thanks for all your help."  
  
"No Problem...good night."  
  
  
Trunks headed for the bedroom, practically tripping over himself as he tried to lug humself to the door. His vision was blurry and he couldn't even walk straight. He had a hard time opening the door...but he got in eventually. He looked at the couch and thought of Pan. 'Ahh whatever...Pan can sleep on the couch. I mean...she IS the one who tried to kill me.' He went up to the bed and didn't even notice a lump the was under the covers. He was too lazy to change in pajamas..so he stripped down to just his boxers and crawled into bed. He was so tired...he fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
....... Early the next morning .....  
  
  
Pan stirred awake and smiled. She had the nicest dream ever. That she and Trunks were going out...and they were so in love. They had a such a romantic candle light dinner...and afterwards...he swept her off her feet and kissed her. He took her breath away.  
  
'Ohhh' Pan groaned "Why did it have to end so quickly?" She closed her eyes again. 'Hmmm...I can still feel him hugging me' .....Pan's eyes snapped open. "Waitaminute...something IS hugging me." She looked next to her and saw Trunks sleeping in the same bed! With nothing on but his boxers...and he had his arm around her.   
  
  
"AHHHHH OH MY GOD TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL!!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks jumped awake and fell out of bed. There was a big *thud* as he hit the ground. "Kuso! That hurt!" He got up...still sleepy. "What the hell's going on?" His vision cleared and all he saw was Pan...in her practically naked looking furious. 'Wow...what a nice dream'  
  
  
"TRUNKS YOU BAKA!!! GET OUT OF HERE. I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Trunks's snapped back into reality as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He caught the pillow Pan had threw at him.  
  
"Oh shit!" Trunks covered his eyes as he tried to find his way to the door. "Oh my god i'm sorry Pan!"  
  
Pan threw more things at him as she screamed. "Get the hell OUT!" She threw a book that was on the desk. Some makeup...and even the hair dryer. It hit him on the head.  
  
"Oww!! I'm going, I'm going!" Trunks finally made it to the door, opened it, and stumbled through it. He was about to turn around...just to get one more peek. But the door slammed right on his face.  
  
  
Trunks fell back and rubbed his nose. Just to make sure the impact from the door didn't bruise him. He could feel Pan's rising ki. 'Boy was she embarrassed' Trunks just sat there...the event of what just happened still settling in his head.  
  
  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
  
  
sorry i had to stop it there !! i'm getting sleepy... and i also apologize if there r many typos...i waz tOo lazy to double check it...i know you all want updates...and they'll be here soon !! hopefully....ahh don't hurt me please !! more will come soon.. ^_^ And plz don't ask me why i named this chap 'morning glory' `;X 


	12. A turn of events

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 12:   
  
Wwwwowwwwww…it's been A WHIIIIILE…well here's the continuation…enjoy  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Goten and Bra came out of their bedroom looking groggy.  
  
Goten scratched the back of his head "What's going on?"  
  
Trunks blinked "I still dunno, I think we slept in the same bed together…"  
  
Bra started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Geez that's it? Me and Goten slept in the same bed, no big deal." She started to walk back to the bedroom with Goten close behind her. It was way too early for them to put up with Trunks and Pan again this morning.  
  
Trunks put his ear to the door and listened closely. He heard footsteps, angry mumbling from Pan, and the shower faucet turning on.   
  
"Man I guess this is gonna take a while, I might as well take a shower too." Trunks walked into the separate bathroom in the hallway and turned on the shower. He took off his boxers and stepped in…not even caring whether it was hot or cold. He didn't get a chance to shower last night…so he appreciated this greatly. He washed the sweat from his purple haired head and scrubbed with the nice smelling soap. The dirty water washed off and drained, and so did Trunk's worries.   
  
As the pressure from the water hit his head, he began to think about a lot of things. Over his battle with Pan and all the things she had said to him. Also all that Goten had said. He realized how much sense it made.  
  
'I can't believe it, why couldn't I realize this before? All the pain, on both me and Pan is all my fault. But why…why was I so scared? Why AM I so scared? Maybe it's because…because I love her way too much. I love her more than I have loved any other woman. She so close to me, I don't want to hurt her…I cant let her go. All those nights she cried…all those nights I held her telling her it was okay. I just wanted to confess that I wanted her… and that I'll treat her better than any man had ever treated her before. Why did I refuse myself? I'll die before I ever hurt her…or ever lie to her. She's everything to me, she completes me. She was my playmate as a child, and a challenge to me as we were growing up. As much as I've tried…I cant leave her. I can't she's…Pan…and I love her.'   
  
Trunks whispered the words out loud to himself.   
  
"…I love her."  
  
By then, Trunks heard distant music coming from the next room. He rinsed and stopped the shower. Wrapped in a towel, he got his bag and put on a pair of khakis and a white shirt. He looked in the mirror and flinched at the cut he had on his face. He didn't know if that was from Pan's rage or Goten's punch. He combed his smooth hair, brushed his teeth, and even put on a touch of cologne. He looked at the clock and was surprised to realize that he had been in the shower for over an hour.  
  
He stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He glanced down the hall and found Bra and Goten already eating breakfast. He walked the opposite way, where he heard the music. He went into the game room and found Pan playing DDR. (Dance Dance Revolution)  
  
She was wearing dark blue jeans which were snug to fit her curves just perfectly, and a red and black Chinese style shirt. He noticed that her bandanna was not on her head…but hanging out of her left back pocket. She combed her hair to a silky shine and even held some of it back with a clip. She had a touch of lipstick on. She had no eye shadow, but didn't need any as her coal black eyes looked radiant and beautiful, even though they were glued to the screen as she hopped around concentrating on the game. He could smell her wonderful perfume even from the door. His observation was cut short as the music stopped and the game ended. She stepped off the machine a little out of breath. He couldn't help but glance at her chest, which was slowly expanding in and out from Pan's heavy breathing.   
  
"You're pretty good at that" Trunks said as he pointed to the machine, truly impressed.  
  
Pan waved it away as she walked to the ping pong table. "Just a little hobby I took up for fun. It's a great work out."  
  
"I'll say." Trunks said, as he picked up a paddle to join Pan.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "You know, I'm still mad at you from this morning." She hit the little ping pong ball.  
  
Trunks hit the ball back. Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea someone was in the bed when I got in."  
  
Pan wondered why he was being so nice this morning.  
  
"Trunks smirked as he concentrated on the ball. "Well you know…it WAS a little amusing seeing u scream in your underwear like that."  
  
Trunks fell back as Pan angrily hit the ping pong ball to his forehead. He fell to the floor and rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Oww!! That hurt!"  
  
Pan walked over to him and stepped over him. "Good. You deserved it you baka."  
  
"You seem to have a way of beating me up whenever I say something wrong. If you can do it, then why can't I?" Trunks kick tripped Pan so that she fell on top of him.  
  
"Oww!"   
  
"Now you know how it feels."  
  
"Well…at least I fell on something soft…"  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat??"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan for an answer as she tried to stifle a giggle. Then they began to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn't even a joke, but it was funny to them. All the pain, staggering, and hard fighting was more than they could bare yesterday. They needed a good relief.   
  
Goten walked into the room. "Hey guys…what's so funny?" Goten stopped in his tracks as he saw Pan and Trunks just laughing and rolling on the floor. "Okayyyy…I'll talk to you guys later." And walked away  
  
This made Trunks and Pan laugh even harder. They laughed and laughed, even over nothing. Pan laughed away all the pain and anger she had for Trunks. Laughed away all those nights she cried being lonely. Trunks laughed away all the insecurity and doubtfulness.   
  
They both sat up still laughing and trying to regain their breath. Trunks put his hand to Pan's cheek as he wiped away a laughing tear from Pan's face. Pan started stopped laughing as her face grew serious. She looked in Trunk's eyes and she knew something was on his mind.  
  
Both still out of breath, they slowed down…and looked into each other's eyes as deeply as they had done when they were fighting underwater. Only this look was soft. Soft and curious…both of them wanted to speak. Just to say all that was going on in their minds. But how? How to say a whole life's worth of craving, suffering, and longing…all…In one sentence…?"  
  
Pan grew completely silent as Trunks softly breathed the words…  
  
"Pan…go on a date with me tonight…"  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
continuation in the nexx chapter….sowwy ^_^;; 


	13. Pan's answer

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
`xD!!!! THE CREATIVE JUICES ARE FLOWWWWWIIIING ^_^ …kekeke  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Pan's eyes widened, as her mouth gaped open. She had always waited for this moment. She's always had this fantasy. Always dreaming and hoping that these very words would come out of Trunks' mouth. She had wrote diary entries, poems, stories…all just for this moment when Trunks would ask her this one, insignificant question. But she wasn't at all prepared for it. She thought it could only happen in movies…or in her imagination.   
  
Trunks got nervous as he awaited her answer. She looked as though she was about to hit him.   
  
'Oh kami, not again.'  
  
Pan stood up abruptly. She was immensely confused. 'Okay wait…now let me get this straight. I've been yearning for him for 4 damn years, just wishing he would give me some notice. And everytime I got one shimmer of hope, he would crush it down. Like a bird taking advantage of an injured grasshopper! And now, just now…he has the NERVE…to ask me out on a date?! Who does this saiya-jin think he is! After waltzing around with me at his heels, he thinks he can be Mr. Bigshot? That he can disappoint or woo me whenever he pleases?? Oh I don't think so. This girl is in charge now.'  
  
Trunks stood up as well and winced as he saw the look on Pan's face. 'Dammit! This is NOT turning out like I had planned it to be.'  
  
Pan glared at him, as if she were trying to rip him apart with her eyes. She took one step foreward as Trunks took one step back. She continued to zero in on him, as he continued to back away. Ever so slowly…she kept prowling at him, ready to pounce at any moment.   
  
Trunks finally backed into a wall as he had nowhere else to go. Pan walked right into him and her face was inches from his. Trunks winced one more, getting ready for another one of Pan's rages.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Pan's face softened. Her face brightened and she smiled that cute smile, just as she had done when her and Trunks had been to the Grand Tour.   
  
"Sure Trunks, I'd love to."   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"He whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Bra exclaimed, practically falling off the couch.  
  
"He asked me out on a date!!" Pan and Bra jumped up and down, giggling and squirming. They were in Bra and Goten's room and felt like little girls who have just been told they got a free trip to Disney World. Pan was definitely not girly like this, but she just couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
Pan simmered down as she sat back on the couch and started fixing her hair that Bra had ruffled. "I swear, I was about to say 'no'"  
  
Bra smacked the back of Pan's head.  
  
"Owww! That hurt" Pan said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"You baka! Why on earth would you say no?"  
  
"Cause, he thinks he can get away with making me feel horrible for 4 YEARS and wants to just make it up with a date?"  
  
Bra smacked the back of Pan's head again.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"You've been waiting for this for too long Son Pan! I won't let you ruin it."  
  
"Well I said yes already! And besides…can't go out on a date with him if I'm stuck having brain damage now can I?"  
  
Bra waved it off and went to the closet. "We need to find you something to wear…"  
  
"Kuso! I forgot about that."  
  
"Well where is he taking you?"  
  
"He's keeping it as a surprise…" Pan looked skeptical  
  
"Oh it must be some place nice. I bet it's going to be a nice little candle light dinner by the shore." Bra looked dreamy.  
  
Pan looked disgusted. "Candle light dinners just aren't me"  
  
Pan ducked as she dodged another one of Bra's smacks to the head.  
  
Bra glared "Beggars can't be choosers. And besides…this is my brother we're talking about. You always have fun when you're with him."  
  
"Well that's true…"  
  
Bra fumbled through her closet as she continued to speak to her old best friend.  
  
"I wonder if he'll spend a lot of money on you."  
  
"Well he should cause I deserve it…but, I'm not those types of girls anyway. I'm not materialistic."   
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Bra breathed a sigh of relief as she found what she was looking for.  
  
Pan sweatdropped as Bra pulled out a tube top, red dress that looked tight enough to squeeze a person in half.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"She whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Goten exclaimed, practically falling off the couch.  
  
"Yeah man! I think she's crazy."  
  
Goten started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hahahahahaha! She was about to…hahahaha, punch you and…*stifled laugh*..you were …hehehe…afraid of her *gasps for air* hahahahaha!"  
  
Trunks smacked Goten at the back of his head. "Well if you were the one she ALMOST KILLED…I bet you'd think differently."  
  
Goten stopped laughing immediately as he thought about what Trunks just said. "So where you gonna take her?"  
  
"Well I told her it would be a surprise, but…I really dunno"  
  
"Kuso…"  
  
"Yeah I know…"  
  
Goten got up and walked to his bag and started taking clothes out and throwing them everywhere. "Well, better think of something soon…better impress her, cause she'll be expecting it after all this time of making her wait."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, surprised that he could be so goofy one minute, and then serious the next. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah…I know, I know…"  
  
Goten stopped throwing things around as he found what he was looking for. "Ahhh… there you are. Here Trunks, now this suit will make you look impressive."  
  
Trunks cocked one eyebrow as Goten held up a bright blue suit with black vertical stripes. Trunks went up to him and gave Goten a pat on the back. "Goten…as much as I love you as my best friend, I hate to say that you have NO sense of style…"  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
sorry so short and sorry to end it there peeps…buh im HUNGRYYY! mMmm time for pocky and bubble tea !!!! `xDDD *droOls*…AT LEAST I didn't keep you waiting on what Pan's answer was gonna be ^_^..now what to wear…what to wear…. 


	14. Unbreakable love

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 14: Unbreakable love  
  
WWOWW !! My last chapter was pretty corny ^_^;; Not to mention it's been a while…WARNING: I started out hoping it to have a certain plot but by the looks of it, that won't happen…so I'm going to end it with this last chapter and sorry if it sucks. I'm hoping to start a new one with a brand new sense of maturity so I hope I'll keep my fans `xD  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Pan woke with a start. Her vision was hazy…all she could make out was the blurry dancing flame of the candle in front of her. She looked behind her to find the distressed waitress trying to wake her up.  
  
"Miss, could I get you anything while you're waiting? Some tea perhaps?" The waitress asked with a truly genuine smile.  
  
"No thanks" Pan answered with a yawn. "I'd rather wait." Pan fixed her hair as the waitress walked off, smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress and tapped her fingers on the table once more. She looked out onto the window next to her. The restaurant was on a boardwalk of the beach with nice chairs and tables set outside with brightly colored umbrella's for shade, although pointless at this hour. Pan was sitting on one of the inside tables in a nice black dress (how unlike her), candle's lit, with no one to indulge in conversation. The sky was a dark purple, looking as though it would rain. It was 9:30 and Pan was definitely getting impatient.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka!" Pan slammed her fists on the table, shaking a few water glasses. "He's an hour and a half late!" She rested her head on her hand and sighed. She was going to give it to him this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[15 minutes later]  
  
Trunks rushed into the restaurant, his eyes scanning for the patch of jet black hair. ' I knew I shouldn't have let Goten dress me, I totally lost track of time…plus that stupid elevator thing took forever.'   
  
Trunks walked further into the restaurant continuing to rush and scan the people dining there. "Kuso…It looks like she didn't wait for-"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, as his panicked stare met Pan's furious one. He flashed her a nervous smile as he started slowly for the table. With each step that Trunks took, he knew her ki was only inches away from blowing through the ceiling. Pan never broke her deadly gaze upon him, even until he finally came up to the table. Trunks didn't dare sit down.  
  
"You're late" Pan said in a full monotone voice.  
  
Trunks scratched the back of his head. "I know, gomen nasai Pan. I can explain. You see getting ready…uhh and…the clothes. The elevator wasn't…erm…Goten.."  
  
Pan abruptly stood up as other nosey people watched in suspense. "Oh sure Trunks, blame it on my uncle. Blame it on everything but yourself! Besides…who could flaw the ever so perfect Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corp.! (A couple of more girls started to look up at this) Mr. Bigshot, Mr. Right…who could ever refuse you? Showing up 2 hours late wouldn't hurt I guess, especially since your charm is just so irresistible. Well may Kami have mercy on you Trunks cause I'm a girl who's not going to stand it!" Thunder shook outside as some drops of rain hit the glass windows.  
  
Trunks looked nervously at all the people staring at them. He didn't want to make a scene. "Pan can't we talk about this somewhere.."  
  
There was a flash of lightning.  
  
"No Trunks! We're just not going to talk. It's obvious that you don't care about me. That I'm just another one of your BIMBO crushes of whom you'll just get into BED with."  
  
Trunks started at this, now fully unaware of the strangers listening in. "Pan that's not true." But Pan had already rushed past him. He was immobilized as he felt her ki burning through her. She shoved the door open and broke into a run outside. It was fully raining now.  
  
Pan ran and ran, careless of which direction she was going in. The cold raindrops were hitting her body hard as it blended with her steaming tears. She could make out the ocean through the misty fog as her bare feet left the rough wood of the boardwalk and sunk lightly into the wet sand. Obviously she lost her heels in the rush. She started to power up and fly across the water. Only feet above the sand, she felt a grip around her ankles as someone aggressively pulled her back to the ground. She fell on top of an equally damp figure who inevitably was Trunks, who caught up to her in little more than a heartbeat.   
  
"Leave me alone Trunks." Pan said a little louder than her normal voice for the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the sand made it hard to hear. She began to walk away again, ready to ignore and bustle through anything the kept her from getting away.  
  
"Pan please!" Trunks yelled. Pan didn't stop. From his quivering voice she knew that he was crying. She couldn't face him, she just couldn't. "Pan don't leave me again. I can't lose you…not after all these years. I love you so much."   
  
Pan stopped and turned around. His figure was almost blurred from the whirring rain. Three feet away from each other they stood in silence. It was just as they had stood in front of Pan's school. Only this time, there was no sunshine. There were no birds chirping in the distance. No rustle of trees as the wind blew. No gleaming into each other's eyes. No rays of warmth that settled upon them. No, there was only cold and dampness. Only the crashing waves of the deep, empty ocean. Only a silence that signified every anxiety of words they wanted to say. Only every breath that they took in pain, how hard it was to struggle and strain out every emotion in their bodies. It was like a caged animal, wanting to get out, and pulling every single heart-string in order to do so. The rain hit their weary faces, but they did not break their gaze.   
  
Pan was breathing heavily…it was her turn to break the silence between them. She couldn't look at him any longer. She put her face in her hands and broke into a sob. She began to fall on her knees, but Trunks, instinctively ran up to her to catch her from her fall. Both on their knees, she fell into his arms and cried freely now, angry at everything that was happening. "How could you love me Trunks? How could you! After all these years of ignoring me…treating me like a child! It felt awful. Year after year I longed for you. I loved you with an unconditional love that went unnoticed! And now that you feel it's the time for you to say you love me, you expect me to melt? To fall to your every command? Well it hurts Trunks! It hurts..." She cried into his chest as he hugged her tight. Rain united with the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Pan…I know how hard it's been for you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He sobbed. "… and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I've wanted you Pan, I've wanted you for 4 years. I just couldn't say it…how could I? I watched you grow up. I watched as you turned from a playful little brat to…to this blossoming woman." He took her chin with his hand and raised her face up to meet his. "I gazed at you Pan, and…and I was amazed. You matured so much, and we became such friends. I couldn't jeopardize that. But I'm in love with you Pan…and I always will be.  
  
Her eyes pierced into his as she absorbed each of his words. He unsuccessfully tried to wipe away her tears with his thumb (the rain kept pouring) and she smiled at this, and so did he. They shared a bond, whether they wanted to rip each other's throats out or embrace each other with a love that was unbreakable.   
  
The last few tears rolled down Pan's faced and she glowed with bliss. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that Trunks."  
  
He grinned. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to say it."   
  
And in the cold, pouring rain they kissed. They've been holding back for so long that they kissed with a fire and passion that could never be matched. Their souls merged together and they finally had the chance to let their emotions flow freely. Nothing else mattered to them now, except the warmth they shared that shielded them from the rain…and any other obstacle that would approach them in the future.   
  
THE END   
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
I finished a fic 0_0 …Let's celebrate! 


End file.
